So very random
by Rei Ant
Summary: CO-WRITTEN WITH JESS. We were bored so we wrote a whole lot of random stuff. Does it even make sense?


****

Summery: We were bored around 11:45 PM the other night so I co-wrote this random nonsense with Jess. 

Rei ~ Ant: YSDISDHNWUJBDSSBDJWGBDWGBDHVDWFGYV!!!!!!!!!

Jess: Ok…

Jess: You are scary

Rei ~ Ant: Yuppers!

Rei – Ant: Gomen...I had cherry coke & pocky just then. Cherry coke + pocky=...HIGH!!!

Jess: Ok

Rei ~ Ant: I'm bored

Jess: Me too…

Rei ~ Ant: *sigh*

Jess: We do this every time

Rei – Ant: Yeah...how doughie....

Jess: La la la la

Rei ~ Ant: *Sigh* Sooooo bored!

Jess: Well, we can start the story thingy…

Rei ~ Ant: Ok, you start

Jess: Hmmmmm....

Case 1: The party at Jess's Mansion

***********************************************************************************

Dude: Love is a many splendid thing. Love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love

Person: What are you on about?

Dude: WATCH OUT!!!! *Screams*

Dude: I love that movie! *Hearts in eyes*

Person:...What are we watching for anyway?

Raincoat person: THIS! *Flashes everyone and runs out of the mansion*

Dude: Well…I was watching Bambi…

Person: AHHH!! He's watching Bambi and a dude just flashed us!!!!!!

Person: *Freaking out*

Axe Murderer: *Walks into the room, covered in blood* Hello, what's up??

Person: *Looks at him * Do u sell cookiez?

Dude: Nothing much, Axe. Were waiting for Jess to come down.

Axe Murderer: Not today

Axe Murderer: I got muffins, through

Usagi: * Jumps down the stairs and glomps him* MUFFINS!!!!!!!! *Steals them and runs away*

SUV: *Follows Usagi down stairs* What's wrong with Usagi?

SUV: She looks stoned

Person: She isn't stoned...just stupid...

Axe Murderer: *Recovers from being glomped* Hey, give them back! * Wacks Usagi over the head and steals back muffins*

Astro Boy: *Flies through front door* Who let the flying cat fish monkey inside?

Usagi: OWIE!!!!! *Runs to Astro*

Usagi: That meanie hurtie me Astro...*Whimpers*

Astro Boy: Great now the Pancatger is inside too…

~~NOTE: A 'Pancatger' is a creature crossed with a panda, a cat & tiger, created by Dr. Bradley.

Astro: What I tell you, Axe

Usagi: I WANT A PANCATGER! GIVIE GIVIE!!

Person:....

Astro: Now take the animals outside, Axe. 

Usagi: Take me? 

*Axe picks up Usagi, puts a chain on the Pancatger and starts to walks out*

SUV: Put Usagi down! You can see up her skirt! *Shivers*

Person: *Starts drooling over Usagi*

Seto Kaiba: *Walks in and see Person drooling over Usagi * That's disgusting! Lets duel!

Dude: Kinky basted *Throws a muffin from Axe at Person*

SUV: What the fuck? Muffins? * Gives everyone strange looks* 

Usagi: MY MUFFIN!!!! *Flies through air to get it...falls*

Person: *gets hit by muffin* Ow...got hit by a Chinese fighting muffin!

Kaiba: Duel me SUV! DUEL ME I SAY!!

SUV: I don't like this place…*Walks into kitchen*

Tony: *Walks into lounge from the kitchen* WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT DUELING IN THE HOUSE?

Kaiba: *Whimpers* I'm sorry… 

Tony: Go outside

Kaiba: *Walks out crying...leaves trail of cash and briefcase full of Duel Monster cards...*

Jess: *Finally comes down from her room (bout time!) and screams* Money!!

Usagi: *Runs over* PAPER!!! *Starts eating money and cards* Krump krump…

Rei ~ Ant: *Comes downstairs and looks at everyone gathered in the lounge* ....I don't know you people...

Jess: *Slaps Usagi* STOP IT! I COULD HAVE BOUGHT A NEW PAIR OF JEANS WITH THAT!!

Usagi: *Runs to hide behind Dude* She hurtie me! *Cries ;_;*

Dude: JESSICA!!!!!

Usagi: *Runs back and stuffs more cash & cards in her mouth and runs back behind Dude*

Neko-chan: *Walks in, in cat outfit with ears =^. ^=* Purrrrr...

Jess: *Smiles sweetly at Dude and pokes her tongue out at Usagi*

Usagi: *Looks confused whether to yell something stupid at Jess or pat Neko-chan*

Kaiba: *From outside front door, where it's snowing hard* It's cold out here…

Person: She ate your blue eyes…

Kaiba: AAHHHHHHH!!!! *Rushes back in and tries to strangle Usagi*

Axe: Stop it your upsetting me

Dude: She stole your muffins!

Axe: …but you know what I do when I am upset *evil smile*

Neko-chan: Axie meow?

Axe: *falls to the floor stomping ITS feet* I want my way!! *Squealing*

Usagi: *Struggling for air*…Tuxedo Kamen...!! GET OFF YOUR DAMN COMPUTER AND COME AND SAVE ME FROM THIS PSYCHO!

Neko-chan: Meow! =^. ^=

K: *Magically appears ~~POOF~~* I am the queen! Worship me!

Rei ~ Ant: NO!! I'm the queen!!!!!!!! MWHAHAAHAHAHAHA!!! *Laughs insanely with evil smile ^.^*

K: I would like...LISTEN TO ME!!

Rei ~ Ant: No! I have the millenium tiara! I AM QUEEN!!! *More evil laughter*

*K and Rei ~ Ant have a cat fight over the tiara*

Rei ~ Ant: Me wanna be queen! *Kills K with the millenium rod, hidden underneath her dress*

Malik: *Runs through door* YOU TOOK MY ROD!

Rei ~ Ant: Not all I took of yours! ^. ~ 

*Jess finally decides to try and help Usagi, who is starting to look rather pale*

Jess: *Pulls Kaiba off Usagi and gives him a slimy Blue Eyes card from Usagi's mouth. She then wipes the siliva onto his shirt*

Kaiba: MY SHIRT!!! *Cries over shirt*

Jess: Lay off Usagi…She's dumb enough. Besides like I would have wiped her spit on your nice long coat!

Kaiba: Hehe coat * Walks in a circle, coat goes ~~SWISH~~*

Usagi: *Grabs tiara and starts chewing on it* krump krump

Kaiba: She chewed on my prized card!!!!!

Know It All: *Walks through front door and steps all over Kaiba* I know everything!

Jess: *Pokes tongue at Know It All*

Know It All: I STILL know everything! And I have a boyfriend! 

Usagi: I have one too!

K: *Wakes up from the dead and grabs one of Usagi's odangos trying to get the tiara*

Malik: *grads rod from Rei ~ Ant and makes K a mindslave…then walks out*

Person: *Hides underneath couch* Tell me when it's safe to come out, Dude!

Dude: Not yet

Jess: *Slaps Know It All over the head*

Know It All: CHICKEN!!!! *Runs around the mansion in circles*

Neko-chan: *Looks excitedly for the 'bird'*

Jess: That's it! * Opens the door*

Kaiba: OH NO! She let Miss Frosty in!!!! *Big, wide chibi eyes*

Jess: *Blinking* Where are all the Pancatgers?

Miss Frosty: *Glomps Jess*

Miss Frosty: I ate them!!!! Now I want you!!!! ^. ~

Usagi: That's one frosty lesbian…

Rei ~ Ant: SHE FROZE MY PANCATGERS! *Shocked* What will Dr. Bradley say?

Usagi: *starts chewing on Miss Frosty's shoes*

Usagi: Tasty!

Dr. Bradley: * Appears out of nowhere and looks like Jess in a lab coat and wide-rim glasses ~~POOF~~* Make more *Disappears ~~POOF~~*

Rei ~ Ant: *chucks Kaiba and bottles of purple Fanta into a cage that's for some odd reason in the middle of the room* 

Jess: *Turns on the Barry White music*

Kaiba: NOOOOOO!!!!!! SAVAGE PANDA!!!

Usagi: WHERE IS ANDREW?

~~NOTE: Andrew is Tuxedo Kamen. Why? BECAUSE!! 

Usagi: I miss my Tuxie...*Starts to daydream bout Andrew*

Rei ~ Ant: *Rolls eyes*

Know It All: Hey, wasn't Astro Boy at this party too?

Neko-chan: PURRTY!!!!! :P :P:P

Know it all: Ahh…I think I have to go to scouts now…@. @ *Runs out door*

Jess: *Goes upstairs and starts throwing all her clothes into the hall*

Astro: *Hiding underneath the couch with Person* I am here!

Dude: Where are you going Jess? I want to have fun! ^. ~

Usagi: *Shocked eyes* HENTAI!!!!!

Person: * Peeks out from couch *...you know there's young kids here, Dude! NO HENTAI THOUGHTS BOUT JESS!!

Astro: *Comes out of the couch and climbs out of the 10 story high pile of clothes* Where?

Jess: *Starts jumping on suitcase trying to close it*

Rei ~ Ant: Let me jump too!! *Starts jumping on Jess's suitcase*

Jess: I'm going to Hayden's

~~NOTE: Don't ask Jess bout Hayden. Just don't.

Person: O.o…hey, look who just walked in the front door!

Hayden: *Looks at everyone and gives Miss Frosty and Usagi a strange look* Hi Jess!

Hayden: Usagi invited me to your party. Nice mansion

Dude: *Eyes overflowing suitcase* I think you'll have to lose a pair of shoes, Jess

Jess: *starts crying * MY SHOES!

Usagi: *Watching Jess & Rei ~ Ant jump* TRAMPOLINE!!!!! *Joins them*

Jess: *still crying* Oh, hi Hayden

Hayden: I'll carry your shoes

Usagi: *Starts smelling everyone @.o*

Jess: *Gives Usagi strange look and pushes her off* BAD SAILOR MOON!

Usagi: *Cries*

Rei - Ant: *chucks extra shoes at Hayden*

Usagi: he he he I smell Andrew

Rei ~ Ant: You asked out Usagi you jerk! Don't you know she's going out with Tuxedo Kamen?

Jess: *Starts throwing shoes*

Neko-chan:...meow...*Innocent smile, hiding tuxedo mask Andrew behind her*

Astro: Where's my sister? *Stars flying through Jess's mansion trying to find his sister…you know that robot in pink…O.o*

Usagi: *Spots Tuxedo Kamen behind Neko-chan* ANDREW!

Axe: *shrugs shoulders*

Neko-chan: *Spots string from Jess's bag and starts to play with it...unraveling Jess's clothes*

Hayden: Jess…Where are your clothes?

Usagi: HENTAI!!!!!!

Jess: *Screams* I am nakey *runs out of room*

Yugi: *rushes in from kitchen* WHERE'S THE HENTAI?

Axe: Which one?

Rei - Ant: Poor Jessie-chan…

Usagi: He he he funny. Jessie-san was naked!

Rei ~ Ant: Trust you to say that!

Usagi: ^. ~

Hayden: * Looks upset* Jess....?

Tony: *Walks back into room, with Yugi pulling at his shirt…O.o* Who the hell...??

Tony: Where did all of you new peeps come from??

Neko-chan: Tony-meow! *Glomps him*

Dude: She got you all tied up there

Jess: *Comes back in wearing clothes*

Hayden: Jess! You look like Beyonce!

Person: Kwel

Jess: Smiles* Flicks hair and trips over*

Usagi: Isn't that usually me? O.o

Go Fran: *Walks in front. Closes it. Thank god the whole was getting piled up with snow and Jess's clothes* Waz up hommies

Neko-chan: Go Fran!!!!! *Glomps him*

Jess: *checks out Go Fran*

Astro: *Walks through kitchen door* You left the door window open Miss Frisky

Miss Frosty: It's Frosty...Frisky is dog food *Disgusted walks out*

Usagi: *Walks over to Dude with a lead* Walkies?

Dude: Sure. As long as Kaiba's in the cage with the Pancatgers *Takes Usagi out*

Yugi: I thought there was hentai here??????

Kaiba:...*Sigh*....

Go Fran: *Starts singing 'Hit me, baby, one more time'*

Person: Time for us to leave! *Grabs Go Fran by the neck and takes him outside*

Jess: * Disgusted walks back over to Hayden*

Hayden: Where's the cherry coke everyone's high on?

Neko-chan: *glomps Hayden*

Tony:...I...can breath again...

Tony: *Sigh* I'm gonna have a beer in the kitchen *Walks off*

Jess: *Pokes Neko-chan* Get off him!

Neko-chan: Meow meow...*Glomps Jess*

Usagi: * Comes back inside…without Dude and starts eating Neko-chan* Mmmmm jelly 

Neko - chan: *Hits her with tail and takes swipes at her* MEOW!!!!!!!

Rei ~ Ant: *Pulls everyone apart* Stop trying to eat each other!

Rei ~ Ant: Oh, sorry Jess...here's your arm back...*gives her back her arm*

Astro: *Still standing at door*

Axe: *Giggling on the floor*

Jess: Thanks *Reattaches arm*

Rei Ayanami: *Walks in looking like she did in End of Evangelion when her arm fell off*

Rei: Hey I wanted that arm!

Jess: MY ARM!

Gendo: *~~POOF~~* Let's go Rei *Grabs Rei's other arm and takes her outside*

Rei ~ Ant: They scare me…*Gets down from Jess's suitcase and sits on chair*

Dude: *Walks back in, Pancatger on a leash* Are you all on drugs?

Axe: *Still giggling *

Dude: *Sticks Pancatger in cage with Kaiba*

Kaiba: NOO!!!!! *Hides in a corner of cage*

Yugi: Hehe Kaiba's in a cage!

Dude: *Pokes Axe with a stick*

Yugi: Hey-Wait a minute! DRUGS!!! At a PARTY!!! POLICE!!!!! *Starts dialing police*

Jess: *Slaps Yugi's hand away from phone*

Jess: Stop it! *Takes phone*

Yugi: Owie.... Yami…Jessie-chan hurt me! *Cries ;_;*

Yami: *Appears out of nowhere ~~POOF~~ * Yugi-

Rei ~ Ant: YAMI-KUN! *Glomps him* 

Yami: Why me?

Hayden: Jess, is that the police outside?

Jess: *Looks out open window*

Jess: YUGI!!!! *Throws both Yami & Yugi outside*

Dude: RUN!!!

*Everyone runs*

**************************************************************************************

Jess: The end!

Rei ~ Ant: Le Fin!

Jess: What does that mean?

Rei ~ Ant: It's French for 'The end'

Jess: Oh, ok. Is this it then?

Rei ~ Ant: Ya. But we forgot the disclaimer

Jess: The what?

Rei ~ Ant: Just say we don't own any characters that people recognize like Yugi.

Jess: We don't own any characters that people recognize like Yugi. We also don't own words like krump krump.

Rei ~ Ant: R&R!


End file.
